Take My Breath Away
by writingismyescapefromlife
Summary: What if Puck was not the one getting Quinn pregnant? What if the one doesn't want to take hers responsibilities? What about Finn then? What if Quinn doesn't keep her decision on giving the baby for adoption? "I said that thing can't be mine. Get over it, Quinn." Follow how in my world Quinn deals with her pregnancy, and how her relationship with Santana develops. G!P SANTANA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **So, this is a fanfiction I started writing, like, around last year, ya know, during boring hours at school, like maths, physic and so on. Since I just created this account I thought to continue it and also to publish it here!**

 **So, this is a real Glee fanfiction, no kidding this time, the characters are really here. ;)**

 **WARNING : THIS IS A G!P STORY! SO IF ANYONE OF YOU DOESN'T LIKE THIS TYPE OF FANFICTION JUST DO NOT READ IT, I DON'T WANT ANY KIND OF COMPLAIN ABOUT A CHARACTER, OR MORE THAN ONE BEING INTERSEX, BECAUSE I'VE WARNED YOU.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies!**

 **QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ-**

Beep.

The time was over now, and the blonde knew it.  
The stick was on the counter under the mirror while she was sitting on her bed, she grabbed her phone and saw the timer she set was now signaling 00:00:00.  
The blonde threw her head back along with her phone, which ended on the bed, and then she stood up, before heading to the bathroom she looked at herself into the full-length mirror and she rested her left hand on her flat stomach.

 _What if it's positive?_

The blonde sighed and made her way to the bathroom, she looked again in the mirror and then she grabbed the stick.  
She stared at it and she almost felt herself fall on the ground.

 _ **Positive.**_

Quinn slowly made her way in her bedroom and she sat on her bed, her eyes were staring in front of her, without making a single move, she felt as if her whole world had shattered in less than a minute.  
She lowered her gaze and she stared at her uniform.  
She was in the Cheerios.  
No, she was the captain of the Cheerios.  
If Sue found out, she would kick her off the team.  
Plus, she was the president of the Celibacy Club.  
She couldn't be pregnant.  
What about the Cheerios?  
What about the Celibacy Club?  
What about her dad? Or Finn?  
What about her popularity?  
She had absolutely no idea about what she could tell Finn.  
She even had no idea if the baby was Puck's or Santana's.  
Either way, she was screwed.

Quinn was still sitting shocked on her bed when her door flew open.  
The blonde turned her head towards it and she tried to hide the pregnancy test as soon as she saw her blonde friend at the door, but from Brittany's look it was obvious she had seen it.  
Brittany smiled sadly and she sat beside her friend and took her hands in hers.

«I guess from your shocked look and from the way you've tried to hide it that it's positive, right?» the taller girl asked biting her lip trying to look into her captain's hazel eyes, but the petite blonde kept looking everywhere but towards her friend.  
Quinn stared at her hands and nodded slightly, she then brought her hands to her face and she felt two arms around her body, the petite blonde let herself lay in Brittany's lap.  
The taller blonde stroke slowly her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her, trying to help her calm down.  
When she finally felt the blonde stop shaking she asked the question that popped in her head as soon as she had spotted the test in her friend's hands.

«Is it Finn's?» she felt the blonde began to shake again and sob, Brittany sighed not knowing what to do.

«I don't… I don't e-even know whose is.» Quinn mumbled softly.  
Brittany nodded even if she knew her best friend couldn't see her.  
She waited quietly for her friend ti continue while stroking her hair, she was pretty sure that Santana could be involved since herself had slept with the brunette and she definitely knew about the Latina's secret, she had no idea, however, how Quinn could've found out. The last time she had talked to Santana about it, the brunette had told her that, besides her own parents, the tall blonde was the only one to know about it.

«I slept with Puck.» Quinn said in a whisper as she sat straight again, crossing her legs and facing her blonde friend.  
She didn't want to hurt her feelings, she had known for a while that there was something between her two best friends, even if neither Santana nor Brittany had ever admitted it.  
She had no idea if that something, however, was only sex or something more.  
She did know that between herself and Santana there was something, she couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was, but surely enough it was something more than sex and more than friendship.  
The only time she had slept with Puck, besides it being extremely drunken sex and extremely rough, after it had eventually came to an end, Quinn had quickly got dressed and left the room almost without even a glace towards him.  
Instead, in the previous three months, every time Santana and her slept together it was always different, not only they had already experienced the soft sex, hard and rough sex, angry sex, jealous sex, make up sex and every type of sex someone could ever imagine, but every single time, either if Santana or Quinn had spent the night at the other's or not, at the end they would cuddle and lay in each other's arms anyway.  
Quinn knew, she knew from their touches, from their soft hands roaming on each other's bodies, from their heavy and fastened breaths after every single kiss, from their intense and almost never ending looks and the way they kissed, she knew that whatever was going on between the two of them was something much more than anything she had even experienced.

Suddenly she felt an hand on her thigh and she looked at her best friend with a puzzled look.

«Have you heard anything that I've just said?» the taller blonde asked trying to keep her face straight, but it was nearly impossible when her best friend was looking at her more confused than ever.  
Quinn shook her head blushing, she had been so caught up in her thoughts about the Latina that she hadn't even noticed her friend talking.

«I just asked who the other person is.» the taller blonde said giggling at her best friend's cuteness and turning to mirror her friend's position.

«Santana.» the petite blonde breathed out, knowing that lying to her best friend was just pointless.  
The taller blonde nodded looking into her friend's eyes, while Quinn was desperately trying to read Brittany's expression, but she couldn't see past her emotionless look.

«Are… are you okay?» the petite blonde finally asked worried. She truthfully had no idea about how Brittany felt towards their brunette best friend.  
The other blonde nodded smiling and grabbed again her friend's hands.

«I'm alright. I've always known that you two were meant to be, and I also knew that I wasn't the blonde Sanny wanted to be with.» the taller blonde said smiling softly.  
Quinn stared at her friend dumbfounded, she felt her heart ache for her best friend, that girl in front of her had always known the brunette's feelings toward the petite blonde and she was even okay with the fact that Santana was only using her to get over Quinn.  
As if Brittany had read all her thoughts once again, she caught her best friend's attention squeezing her hand with her own smiling at her.

«I'm not in love with Santana. Yes, I love her, she's my best friend, and so are you, but I don't have feeling towards either of you. I guess I was just helping out a friend.» Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.  
The taller blonde then reached behind her friend and she grabbed the pregnancy test.

«So, what are you going to do about this?» the blonde asked concerned, knowing Quinn she would never agree to get an abortion, and also she had no idea who the "father" was.

«I'm thinking about going to the gynecologist to find out how far I am. And that way I'll know if it's Puck's or Santana's, since I slept with Puck only last week, while Santana and I haven't slept with each other since Sue started to insist with Cheerios' practice three weeks ago and we don't have much time anymore.» the petite blonde said biting her bottom lip as her best friend just nodded smirking, Quinn looked at her with a puzzled look once again.

«You miss her, it's pretty obvious.» Brittany said in a matter of fact tone giggling while her best friend blushed furiously. «So, when are we going to this appointment with the gynecologist?»


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **I really hope you've all like the first chapter so far, so here is the second one!**

 **I've decided to post once a week, so since the first time I've published on Friday, expect me to be posting a chapter every Friday, but since we are one the spring break and I've had some more time than usual I've decided to post this already.**

 **I'm going to do my best to respect this, even though school is such a pain in the butt, but I'll try anyway!**

 **In this chapter you will find some dialogues from the show, since some of the things that happened in the show will be maintained in the fanfiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies!**

* * *

 _The following week_

Quinn and Santana were in the cheerleader's locker room making out, everyone had already gone and Sue, knowing that usually the two girls were particularly slow to get ready, had left too leaving the keys to the captain.

The blonde was so lost in her feelings of being with the Latina that she had completely forgot about what she had to tell her.

Her pale hand travelled its way down to the Latina's front reaching her hardening member, that was currently poking her stomach.

« _God_ , I still can't get how you manage to hide it under our uniforms. I mean…» the blonde trailed off when the brunette bit on her neck and rested her hand on her stomach. The blonde's hand left suddenly Santana's member and the Latina groaned disappointed.

«San… San, we need to talk.» the blonde managed to blurt out between the Latina's bites and kisses. Santana hummed in the blonde's neck while her hands cupped Quinn's breasts making the blonde whimper.

«Sure thing, Quinnie.» the tanned girl said giggling when her lover whined at the loss of contact when Santana stepped back.

«In a bit we have to go, so chose: or we finish what we started and we'll talk later or another time, which I'm totally in, or we get dressed and talk, which is boring. Either way, I need to do this.» Santana stated smirking as she dropped the towel and stood in front of a shocked blonde, naked.

Quinn's hungry eyes roamed on the perfectly toned body in front of her and she bit her lip, she was about to give in and jump her, when she shook her head, she had waited far too long, she needed to talk to Santana.

«I'm serious, San. We need to talk.» the blonde said in a serious tone, the Latina nodded, understanding that something was wrong; so she picked up her compriming underwear, her rad spanks and her uniform.

Both girls got dressed in an awkward silence, then the blonde sat on the bench and Santana followed right behind.

The blonde kept looking at her hands without saying anything, the brunette was getting impatient but she knew that Quinn needed a moment because whatever she was about to say was probably deadly serious.

«I'm pregnant.» the blonde breathed out, and she felt the Latina's hands, that were previously tracing circles on her hips to calm her down, stop immediately. The blonde held her breath waiting for the Latina's next words like her own life depended on them.

«Why are you telling _me_ this and not telling Finnocence?» the tanned girl said in a blank voice, hoping that the reason was not what she was thinking.

«Because it's yours, San. I'm carrying _your child_.» Quinn whispered softly, then she closed her eyes as soon as she felt the brunette behind her stand up.

«It can't be mine. You know what the doctors keep saying.» Santana's voice was cold, suddenly Quinn wasn't feeling anymore the Latina's hands on her hips and she opened her eyes only to find the brunette at her locker.

She knew that the brunette wouldn't have accepted it right away, but she was hoping that with some pressure the Latina would've at least listened to her, but from the shorter girl's look she understood it wouldn't work.

«I'm well aware of what they said, but I guess they were wrong, since I'm five weeks and a half pregnant, San.» the blonde tried to make the Latina understand that the problem was there and she couldn't just avoid it.

«I said that thing can't be mine. Get over it, Quinn.» the tanned girl hissed slamming her locker shut and storming out of the locker room without even looking at the blonde.

Quinn closed her eyes letting her tears stream down as she sat again on the bench. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

«We're gonna be fine. I'll find a way, I promise.» the blonde whispered as tears kept sliding down her cheeks.

She could've stood the judging people talking about her only if Santana would have stayed by her side.

 _The following day – before third period_

Quinn was at her locker, grabbing her math book for the next period and leaving the geography one from the previous period. She was totally lost in her own thoughts and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The previous afternoon she had talked to Brittany about Santana's reaction, and her blonde friend had told her that probably the brunette needed sometime to deal with the fact that she was going to have a baby.

But Quinn hadn't wanted to hear anything, just as Santana wanted to pretend the baby couldn't be hers, the blonde was going to pretend it was Finn's.

Quinn was still lost in her thoughts when Finn approached her, the blonde started walking, still not brave enough to face him; the tall guy was calling her name but the girl kept walking ignoring him as she walked. The guy ran after his girlfriend.

«Quinn! Quinn! Hey, what's with the silent treatment? Whatever I did I'm sorry.» Finn said in a rush catching up with her as she stopped down the hallway.

She pressed herself against the wall and she looked at the ground, Finn was in front of her waiting to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Quinn lifted her head and she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

«I'm pregnant.» Quinn breathed out with tears streaming down her cheeks as Finn looked at her shocked. His eyes seemed emotionless rather than full of emotions. She looked right into his eyes as she kept crying. «I wasn't sure, and I really didn't want to go by myself, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!» the girl said in a rush as her hands grasped her books even more tightly. She was worried, she knew exactly what to say to him, and yes he was kind of dumb, but it wasn't obvious that he would believe her.

«Mine?» he asked confused, she rolled her eyes as if she would tell him it wasn't his.

«Yes, you. Who else's would it be?» she scoffed at him, he suddenly seemed feeling guilty for suggesting she had been with someone else, and that made her feel even more mean for lying to him about something like that.

«But we… we never…» he trailed off, not even being able to say it. God of course they hadn't slept together, he wasn't even able to control himself for just making out with her in a bikini.

«Last month. Hot tub.» she scoffed again remembering herself trying to distract him from cumming, but of course he had absolutely no self control.

«But we were wearing swimsuits!» he pointed out frustrated, it almost seemed as if he would be happier if she just told him she cheated on him.

She remembered Santana laughing her ass off when the blonde had told her what had happened, she had even made jokes about how much he would last during his first time and that she was already feeling pity for whoever the girl was going to be.

Quinn also remembered telling the Latina had leaded to a hot session of jealous sex; the tanned had connected everything the blonde had just told her when she was finished laughing.

The blonde came back to reality when she felt two hands on her forearms, she looked up and saw Finn looking at her waiting.

«Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for the sperm. It- it helps it swim faster.» the blonde tried to seem convinced of it as her boyfriend widened his eyes, and in that moment she knew he believed her, she wanted to smile for it, but everything was just so screwed up to even think about smiling. Quinn had no idea how she came up with that story, but she thanked herself for the genius idea.

«Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Are-are you going to get a…?» he trailed off again, she had no idea if this time it was because of the shock of the whole situation or because of the brutality of the word, of the action.

Quinn shook her head, as desperate as she was, she would never end a baby's life.

«No. I really thought I had a shot to get out of here. No.» the blonde said starting to cry again leaning her forehead on her boyfriend's shoulder, who was standing still, not even moving o comfort his girlfriend, way too shocked about the fact that je was going to become father.

 _Lunch time_

Quinn was supposed to sit at her usual table with the others cheerleaders, but Santana was there too.

She didn't want to avoid the other girl, but she still was not ready to be near her and manage not to burst into tears.

So as she entered the room she left it, without seeing as a certain brunette gave her a worried look and then she talked to her blonde friend, who a minute later stood up and followed the other blonde.

 _Meanwhile at the football players' table_

All of the footballers were talking and laughing, while Finn was distracted, lost in his thoughts about Quinn pregnancy.

He was thinking about the chance he had with Rachel, but as soon as she would find out about the baby she would not give him any chance.

Puck waved a hand un front of his friend's face.

«Dude, are you here?» the boy with the Mohawk said grinning. He knew that his boy was probably thinking about the hobbit, and he was just going to give him advices so as soon as he broke up with Quinn, the blonde was going to be his.

«What's wrong with you?» Finn tried to wave it off shaking his head. But he knew that his mate was not going to drop it, so he chose to give him an half answer.

«Nothing. I've just a lot in my mind.» he hoped that with that he was going to let it go, but when he saw Puck's face he knew that he got him even more curious.

«Seriously, dude. What's going on? I'm your best friend. Talk.» Puck wasn't going to grip the topic, Finn got up and placed his hand on the table and looked into his friend's eyes.

«It's personal.» Finn said in a whisper and then he stood up straight and walked out of the room, followed straight away by his friend.

As they walked down the hallway, Noah pushed the topic once again.

«I knew it. You're in love with Kurt.» Puck said shocked, as much as he suspected it, he'd never thought Finn would actually admit it.

Suddenly the Mohawk guy saw his friend stop in the hallway turning slightly to him.

«Quinn's pregnant. She's keeping the baby.» As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Finn walked away leaving a dumbfounded Puck behind him. He needed to find Quinn immediately, he knew that the baby could not be Finn's, it was obvious that the guy was still virgin.

As Puck was standing in the hallway shocked, he saw walking towards him the object of his thoughts; Quinn was as distraught as Finn was some minutes before.

Quinn was carrying her books as she walked through the hallway looking exactly in front of her, even though she was totally lost in her own thoughts.

Puck decided to approach her so he could talk to her about the pregnancy.

«Sup, milf!» he exclaimed grinning at her, she kept walking with a disgusted face as he stood beside her.

«Leave me alone.» Quinn had no idea what he could ever want now, she had surely been very clear the day after they had sex, she had a boyfriend and she was happy with him.

Puck had asked her why she couldn't say that she loved him, but she just ignored him: it wasn't like she could simply say that her heart belonged to someone else.

Noah snapped her out of her thoughts.

«Who's the daddy? I just think it's kinda weird if it's Finn's, since you told me you were virgin when we did it and I know for a fact that you didn't do it with him.» Puck said with so much confidence, almost as if he _wanted_ to be the father of the baby.

«How can you be so sure?» Quinn scoffed at him, she just wanted to drop the conversation, it was completely useless since he just wasn't the father.

«Finn's my boy, he would've told me.» Noah said shrugging his shoulders, as if _he_ had told Finn about them.

«So you make a habit of sleeping with your boys' girlfriends?» Quinn scoffed again, starting to walk in the opposite direction Puck was standing in.

«Well, call the Vatican! We've got ourselves another Immaculate Conception!» Puck started to say out loud but Quinn grabbed him by his arm and threw him against a wall with a furious yet worried expression.

«I'd take care of it, you know. You, too. My dad's a dead beat but I don't roll that way.» Puck stated softly looking into the blonde's eyes, she knew he would, she perfectly knew that he cared about her, but the situation was already messed up enough without him being a part of it too.

«Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fryolator?» Quinn asked chuckling, she perfectly knew he had in fact been fired, and she also knew he would catch what she really meant.

«I've got my pool cleaning business.» he retorted firmly, but he saw how Quinn was getting uncomfortable with the whole conversation, even more than the was she was feeling at the beginning of it.

«We live in Ohio.» the blonde bit back looking coldly in his eyes. «I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day, but it was a mistake.» the blonde stopped for a moment to look at him in the eyes as tears started to form in hers. «You're a Lima loser and you're always gonna be a Lima loser.» Quinn whispered running away down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway a blonde and a brunette cheerleaders were walking to go put down their books in their lockers since they had just finished all their classes when their attention was caught by their blonde friend running away while crying hysterically.

The Latina looked at her friend worried, the latter nodded smiling towards the direction Quinn went in.

«Go to her, San. She needs you.» Brittany extended her hand and grabbed the brunette's books and then the Latina ran off following Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **So I'm back updating on Fridays since I** **highly doubt there will be another chance for me to update on the early week.**

 **I'm going to let you all know that I have only 18 days of school because then we're gonna start a thing involving work, so these 19 days are going to be hell for me, so if I won't update anytime soon you know why; as soon as I start this work thing I'll be able to update regularly.**

 **Anyway, back to the story, I hope you're liking it!**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reading lovelies!**

* * *

The blonde was sitting in her car with her head against the wheel crying.

The Latina got inside the car in the passenger seat looking intensively at her friend and resting one hand on her pale arms pushing her backwards against the back of the seat.

«Quinn, what happened? Why are you crying like this?» the brunette asked worried as she kept her gaze focused on the blonde, who just shook her head and got off the car, leaning herself on it.

Santana went to the blonde's side and hugged her, but Quinn pushed her away looking at the Latina coldly.

«You don't get to do this, Santana. So just don't.» the taller girl scoffed angrily and started to go inside the school but the brunette grabbed her by her arm and turned her so they were face-to-face.

«I know I hurt you. Okay? Let's do this, get in the car and I'll drive you home, and if you want then we can talk, and you can tell me what made you cry like this. Or, you can just shout at me and send me away, whatever you want, just please let me take you home.» the blonde then nodded at Santana's words and got into the passenger's seat as Santana got inside the car too.

The ride home was silent, but Santana could easily understand that the blonde was freaking out just from the way she was breathing, so she let the wheel go with her right hand and grabbed the blonde's left one, who squeezed it tightly.

«Not going anywhere, blondie.» Santana said smiling softly and giving a squeeze to the blonde's hand in return. Quinn looked at her confused at first but as she felt the Latina squeezing her hand back she smiled shyly blushing and trying to take her hand back, but the brunette tightened her grip.

«It's okay Quinn, don't worry.» the Latina said smiling and giving a quick glance at the blonde next to her who just kept blushing and turned her head towards the window and looked outside.

After some more minutes the two cheerleaders were in front of Quinn's house.

«So… are your parents home?» the Latina asked unfasting her belt and biting her lip looking at Quinn who just shook her head still looking out the window. «Do you prefer going to my house while they're at work?» Santana asked again concerned, but the blonde just shook her head once again. The brunette nodded getting out of the car and going to Quinn's side opening the door and giving her hands to the blonde.

«C'mon blondie, let's get inside.» she said as Quinn grabbed her hand getting into her house with the brunette by her side.

As they got inside the Latina went to the kitchen while Quinn stayed in the living room. Some minutes later the brunette got back to the blonde with a glass full of water and gave it to her.

«So, now you drink and try to calm down, alright?» the blonde just nodded making her way up the stairs with the Latina following right behind her. Then they sat on the talker's girl bed, Santana right behind Quinn, the brunette slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, knowing usually it calmed the blonde, but she soon felt the other girl shiver under her touch.

«I'm not going to do anything, Quinn. Just lay down with me, okay? I know you don't want to talk, I get it, but I want to be sure you get to calm down.» the brunette said softly tracing small circles on the blonde's hips, the latter just nodded, _again_ , and laid on her side, facing away from Santana. The brunette smiled softly and got behind Quinn, spooning her from behind and wrapping her arm around the slim waist and placing her hand on her flat stomach.

* * *

Quinn suddenly woke up feeling something poking her butt, she felt the brunette stir a little and then sink her face into the blonde locks inhaling deeply and tightening the grip on the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer. Quinn smiled and turned around gently trying not to wake her up and she looked at the beautiful view in front of her. She ran her fingers in the dark locks as she stared at the brunette.

«You're being a creep, blondie.» the Latina mumbled with her eyes still closed. Quinn blushed deeply feeling the brunette chuckling.

«I-I'm sorry… I thought… I thought you were sleeping.» the blonde stuttered as she tried to get away from the brunette, but then she smirked and looked again at her friend. «Little S. down here isn't being any less of a creep, ya know.» the blonde laughed loudly when the brunette's eyes shot open and she loosened her grip on the blonde.

«Oh my God, I'm so sorry Quinn, I mean, I didn't… It's not my fault… It's just… Quinn? Wait, babe, what are you doing?» the brunette mumbled as her friend got slowly on top of her, each leg on one side of the tanned girl's body, hazel eyes looked intensively into cocoa eyes, as the blonde traced her fingers along the tanned skin.

«You're so beautiful, San.» Quinn said lowering her head as her lips met the brunette's in a soft kiss. The brunette ran her hands on the blonde's back, as the taller girl started to grind on her and traced kisses from her lips to her jaw, then she kissed the tanned neck earning a throaty moan from the girl underneath her.

Santana's hands went inside the blonde's skirt and panties grabbing firmly her butt, Quinn let out a groan and looked into the Latina's eyes while her hands trailed their way to the hem of the brunette's Cheerios' top and slide it off her body and then did the same with her own.

«Always no bra. Wanky.» the brunette said smirking as she lowered her head and took one nipple into her mouth as she pinched the other with her fingers while Quinn let out small groans while she still grind above the brunette. As the Latina let go the blonde's nipple with a pop sound, Quinn got off her and placed her fingers around the waistband of the other Cheerios' skirt and trailed it off her long and toned legs along with her red spanks and compriming underwear. Quinn took a hold of Santana's cock and began to gently stroke it while she looked in the brunette's eyes liking her lips as the Latina threw her head backwards and let out a raspy groan.

«You're so hard, let me help.» the blonde said in a husky voice and she heard the brunette hum in agreement while her hips where jerking up on their own accord. Quinn let out a small chuckle and then she lowered and mouth and licked the tip of the Latina's cock slowly circling it and letting her tongue lick back and forth the slit on it. Quinn then looked at Santana and smirked licking her cock again. She took in a deep breath before swallowing the head. Santana moaned her hands flying to Quinn's blonde locks.

«Oh my God, Quinn…» the blonde worked her throat swallowing more of Santana further down her throat. She moaned around the hard member making the Latina cry out at the vibrations that went up her back. Quinn swallowed more until the tip hit the back of her throat and she had to control her gag reflex. Her head and hand moving at the same time and Santana's hands tightened on the back of her head. The Latina felt like the air got knocked out of her lungs. She looked down and saw Quinn's blonde head bob up and down and her eyes nearly crossed. Quinn hallowed out her cheeks sucking harder and harder moaning loudly. She felt Santana's hands pull her tighter and tighter and her hips jerking again. Quinn slowly let the cock go with a loud wet pop and looked at Santana, who had threw her head back once again. One of Quinn hands made its way to her upper body and grabbed one of the brunette's breasts and rolled the nipple between her fingers while her other hand kept stroking the girl's cock while her own mouth was taking it in inch by inch slowly until she reached the base and sucked on it while taking it out and sucking even more the head. Quinn kept alternating from stroking the Latina's cock to taking it in her mouth, liking and sucking it and then, as she kept sucking it, she lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with cocoa ones looking at her while she bobbed her head up and down.

«God, Quinn… you should, _fuck_ , I'm gonna, _oh Gosh_ , Quinn plea- _Oh fuck Quinn!_ » Santana moaned at the top of her lungs as her head hit the wall behind her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head while Quinn felt the Latina's warm load fulfill her mouth.

The blonde released Santana's member with a pop sound and she stood up taking her skirt and red spanks down leaving them on the floor as she crawled on the bed and got on top if the brunette smirking. She leaned in and captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss as her hand rested on the tanned cheek while Santana rested hers on the pale back of the girl above her, to keep the blonde close. When the two girls parted, Quinn rested her forehead against the Latina's and smiled softly.

«I missed you, kitten.» the brunette whispered and when she opened her eyes she found hazel eyes looking at her watering. «Quinn, no, please. Listen, I missed you, as in your body, as in your mouth around me, yes, that's true, I'm can't deny it.» Quickly she felt the blonde trying to get off her but the Latina tightened her grip as with her other hand she forced the blonde to look at her.

«Santana, let me go, please.» Quinn said in a whisper as tears started to toll down her cheeks, the brunette cupped her face with both hands and wiped them away.

«Let me finish, okay? I was about to say that all of what I said is true, _but_ , I also missed this. And by _this_ , I mean having you in my arms, whether naked or not; I just love being able to hold you close to me, I love hearing our hearts beat together, I love being able to touch your skin, your hair, to see you smile at me. That's what I missed the most, Quinn.» the brunette finished wiping away the blonde's tears smiling softly as Quinn cuddled into her, resting her head under the Latina's chin.

«Quinn?» Santana called the blonde in a whisper and she heard the taller girl hum against her chest. «Do you need me to… you know…?» the brunette trailed off and she felt and heard the blonde chuckle as she grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers.

«I'm good, San. I just wanna lay down with you.» Quinn said lifting her head to look into Santana's eyes. The brunette smiled and grabbed the blanket covering them both while the blonde adjusted herself above Santana. As the Latina began to stroke the blonde locks, she felt Quinn shifting nervously, so she lowered her hand on her bare back caressing her soft skin.

«Sanny?» as the brunette heard her nickname she smiled widely, she loved hearing the blonde calling her like that, it was the nickname she started using when they were five.

«Yeah, kitten?» the blonde lifted herself enough to rest her head on the brunette's shoulder so she could look at her while she talked.

«Do you like this? I mean staying together like this while you hold me.» the blonde asked looking hopeful at the brunette and as soon as she saw Santana nodding she guided the hand she was holding on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

The two girl made eye contact once again and the brunette smiled as Quinn left her hand cupping her cheek instead and she felt the Latina's hand keeping rubbing her belly. They stayed still for some minutes in complete silence, when Santana closed her eyes and sighed.

«I can't.» The Latina whispered as she untangled herself from the blonde getting up.

Quinn sat straight on the bed covering her body with the sheets as she observed the Latina getting dressed as fast as she could without even glancing at the blonde.

«Why not? I know it will be hard for both of us, but we can sort it out if we're together.» the brunette kept shaking her head while Quinn talked, the blonde got up wrapping herself in the sheets as she approached Santana. «San, you know you want this too. You proved it just one minute ago.» the blonde rested her hands on the Latina's shoulders while the brunette kept her back to her. «Santana, please-» the blonde was cut off by the Latina, who jerked off from her grip and turned around glancing at her; the blonde could clearly see every emotion in those cocoa eyes: from pain to anger, from disappointment to fear.

«Stop it, Quinn! I didn't say that I don't want to, I said that I can't! Stop trying to convince me, stop trying to read me! You're gonna raise _your child_ with Finn! So just stop, okay?» the Latina yelled and Quinn jumped in fear stepping back from her and embraced herself as tears threatened to fall.

«But… Santana, I don't want to raise the baby with Finn, I want-»

«To raise it with me, I know. I-Look, I have to go.» the brunette said softly grabbing her bag and leaving Quinn standing in her room alone and heartbroken, for the second time, over the same topic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

 **Yes, it's true, an update! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but school was such a pain in the butt lately, but now it's finished so I hope to be able to update every week.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies! xx**

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Three weeks had passed, and Santana and Quinn still hadn't talked to each other.  
Quinn had hoped that the Latina would have talked to her at least when the Glee kids had found about the pregnancy, but Santana had just kept on ignoring her, just like the blonde was ignoring her own boyfriend.

«Quinn! Quinn, wait up please!» the tall guy shouted running after her, she stopped right away and turned around to face him, death in her eyes.

«Would you shut up? Do you want the whole school to know about this? You've already done enough!» the blonde hissed through her teeth as she looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them; she saw two cheerleaders that were talking and giving her dirty looks, but she knew it was because they probably had heard some rumors about her pregnancy, it surprised her the fact that her Coach still hadn't said a word.

«Quinn, I told you, I'm-» he was cut off by the blonde's hand in front of him signaling to shut up.

«I can't believe you told your mom, what if she tells my mom?» the blonde said angrily, but Finn just looked away, not knowing what to do, just like every other time his girlfriend was angry.

«No, she-she won't.» Finn said in a whisper as he tried to avoid his girlfriend's eyes.

«Half the school knows, your mom knows, who else do you wanna tell?» Quinn almost shouted going closer to him resting her hands on her hips.

«She's not-she's not gonna tell anybody.» the guy said defensive stepping back from his girlfriend.

«You're wrong, I'm right. I'm smart, you're dumb.» the blonde said pointing her finger at the guy in front of her to emphasize her words.

«N-no.» he stuttered stepping back again and he hit his back against the lockers.

«No, no, you're wrong, I'm right. I'm right!» the blonde shouted at her boyfriend while she made her way as far as she could from him.

«She doesn't talk to other moms!» Finn said frustrated and his girlfriend turned to look at him giving her HBIC glare as she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Finn behind her.

 _After Cheerios practice_

The cheerleaders had just finished practice and were now showering. Santana and Brittany were waiting, since the Latina did not want the others to know about her secret; usually Quinn waited with them, or she waited alone with the brunette while Brittany got dressed, but after all the messed up situation the head cheerleader was taking showers ignoring her fellow cheerleaders.

«I need to talk to her.» the brunette said to her blonde friend as they were sitting on the bench waiting. The blonde got closer to her friend resting a comforting hand on the tanned girl's shoulder.

«You know better than that. She won't listen to you.» the taller girl replied, the brunette had been watching her captain during the whole practice, and she had seen the blonde shiver and lose her balance more than a few times. The blonde was now in her second month of pregnancy and it was getting more difficult to be lifted and more and more dangerous staying at the top of the pyramid, and Santana knew this. Something deep inside her kept telling her that she needed to be right beside Quinn in all of that situation, that she should have been the one comforting the blonde with everything related to the pregnancy.

«Well she will have to, it's still my baby we're talking about, and she's putting her and its life in danger.» the Latina stated firmly while looking into her best friend's eyes. The blonde, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the brunette surprised, that would be the very first time that Santana referred to the thing Quinn's carrying, as she had previously put it, as her baby. Brittany, however, decided not to point it out, afraid she might scare the brunette away and ruin whatever progress was going on in the Latina's head, so she nodded looking at her.

«So what are you going to do, San?» the blonde asked confused, she wasn't absolutely on Santana's part, she knew that the way the Latina had behave towards their friend was totally wrong, but she still was her best friend, and she understood that the whole situation was putting Santana into a position she didn't want to face: dealing with her sexuality.

«I'll just talk to her.» the brunette stated standing up leaving a dumbfounded blonde behind her. The Latina made her way to the head cheerleader's locker and there she was met with the blonde as she was changing, she was facing her bag so her back was towards the Latina.

Quinn was bending over to her bag picking up her white dress and shoes form it, Cheerios practice was becoming difficult and she felt as if she was going to fade at any moment after all the runs and laps she had done that afternoon, and also her headache had become unbearable after all the screaming she had done towards her fellow cheerleaders during practice.  
As the blonde cheerleader unzipped the top of her uniform and threw it in her bag she heard someone behind her clearing their throat.

«Clarissa, I've already told you, you have to ask-» Quinn stopped midsentence as she turned around and found herself face to face with Santana, instead of the new baby cheerio. «Santana. What do you want?» the blonde asked coldly as she grabbed her dress once again and put it on while the brunette in front of her was playing with her own hands, which made Quinn wonder if the Latina was nervous, as if.

«I saw you shiver during practice today, and yesterday too. And I noticed how pale you looked, too.» the Latina said trying not to sound too concerned, she didn't want to seem weak or worried about the blonde. Quinn looked at her raising and eyebrow, probably she didn't even believe at her own ears; then Santana saw the girl in front of her chuckle and then scoff.

«You know, for a moment I actually thought you cared. So now what you want? Which prize do you think you deserve to have noticed all those things during practice? Because all I can think of is that you didn't pay enough attention to your exercises if you were so focused on me.» Quinn said harshly slamming her locker shut as she grabbed her bag putting it on her shoulder, she saw the Latina in front of her trying to reach the bag to help her but she made a slight movement to reach it just as quickly as she recomposed herself.

«I don't want anything. But I think you should talk to coach, maybe she will help you, she'll know which exercises you can-» Santana stopped her sentence as she saw the blonde glaring at her furious as she stepped closer and closer.

«I can do everything, Santana. Do not tell me what to do, okay? This is none of your business, I am your captain and I have no intention of leaving my spot to you, or to your little fuck buddy, clear?» the blonde said pointing and the brunette and then nodding towards the other blonde still sitting on the bench as she talked, after her little rant she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and she started to made her way out but stopped as Santana spoke.

«This actually is my business, Quinn! That is my child! So I have all the rights to tell you what you should do if you're putting its life in danger!» Santana wasn't actually shouting, because the locker room was full of their fellow cheerleaders, but Quinn could clearly hear the anger and fear in the Latina's voice, just as much as she could see the brunette's face showing her anger. The blonde approached her slowly but still looking at her coldly.

«You have no right to decide whether it's okay for this baby to be your child or not, okay? I can't choose it, and you shouldn't be able to do so either. You left me alone, twice, telling me you didn't want anything to do with this pregnancy, so you know what? Stick to that idea, and leave me the hell alone, Santana.» the blonde said harshly turning around once again and getting out from the locker room.

Santana was left standing in the middle of th e room while the other cheerleaders kept going back and forth changing themselves and then walking out the room. Brittany slowly approached her best friend and wrapped gently her arms around the brunette's hips.

«We should shower now, San. Everyone's gone.» the blonde girl said softly and she saw her friend nodding but she made no effort into moving from her spot, the blonde hugged her tighter trying to soothe the girl. «Do you want some help with the shower? Like when you're drunk or just sick?» the blonde said smiling, even though she knew her best friend couldn't see her, and she made her turn around to look at her. The Latina simply shook her head still not talking, she just wanted to go home and not to talk to anyone, she had screwed up everything and she knew Quinn wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon.

«You sure? You know I don't mind taking care of you.» the blonde said once again softly while rubbing the other's arms knowing it would calm down whatever thoughts her best friend's had in her head, but before she knew it Santana's body was crashing against hers while the brunette had her fists clenched on the top of her uniform as her head was leaning against the crook of her neck.

«I'm so stupid, Brittany. So stupid.»

 _Two days later..._

Santana had been sitting in her cheerleading coach's office for fifteen minutes, wondering if she should have been there in the first place. She had spent the previous two days with Brittany talking about what she could possibly do to help Quinn in one way or another, Brittany kept telling her to just wait some more time and to just give the other blonde some days to cool off, and then to try talking to her about the whole situation once again; but the brunette was stubborn, it had popped into her mind that if Sue didn't find out from Quinn about the pregnancy, she would have flipped off and kicked her off the team, so that was the reason she had been waiting for her coach to appear. She perfectly knew that Brittany would have been disappointed about her decision, but it was the only way she could help the blonde, since she totally wasn't going yo listen to her.

Santana was pulled off from her thoughts as the office's front door flew open and then slammed shut right after. The Latina turned around in the chair and was met with her coach's harsh eyes.

«Lopez, why here? I'm not ready to deal with your complaints about how you want to be head cheerleader once again, it's too early in the week.» Sue said coldly as she made her way to grab her powerful drink and then sat in front of the brunette. Santana kept playing with her fingers not knowing what to do when the slamming sound of the bottle from which Sue was drinking hitting the table made her jump and look into her coach's eyes.

«Quinn Fabray is pregnant.» the brunette blurted out almost unwillingly. But now the fact was out there and coach Sylvester had heard it, there was no turning back. The Latina saw a flash of disappointment in her coach's eyes, but it soon was replaced with anger. The brunette looked away trying to avoid her coach's gaze but she slammed her hands on the surface of the table forcing Santana to look straight in front of her.

«My captain is what? I dare you to repeat such a bullshit once again, Lopez.» Sue said with a voice full of anger. Santana was terrified by her coach, but she had leaned since she was a freshman not to show her fears, not even to her coach, so she put on her bravest face ever and looked into her coach's eyes.

«This is no bullshit, coach. I would never lie about something like that and, if I remember correctly, Fabray missed the last pregnancy check up, that you force us to do every month, because she was sick, I must add.» Santana knew very well that Quinn that day was feeling like shit because she was at Brittany's while the taller blonde was with the Latina at the check up, the brunette was there just to be with the blonde and not to raise any suspicion on her fellow cheerleader, and Brittany had begged Santana not to mention it to their coach, but she needed the woman to believe her, whatever it took.

«So you're saying that my head cheerleader is pregnant? And, for God's sake, who would have gotten her pregnant?» Sue Sylvester was fuming with anger in front of her Cheerio, she could not believe in her team there was such a disgrace, and it was even more humiliating since the disgrace was in fact the very captain. She could not wrap her head around how she had missed it, that little Miss Goody Two-Shoes who would never even let Frankteen kiss her was now knocked up. As she looked at her Cheerio she saw the brunette lost in her thoughts, she knew too well that look: she was trying to come up with a lie, and knowing the girl it would have been a good one. At first the woman couldn't understand why the Latina would have to lie about the paternity of Fabray's baby, but then something hit her. She, of course, knew about what the brunette was packing, after she had confirmed her belonging to the team, the Latina's parents had come to talk to her, telling her everything and trying to come up with a solution for the secret to remain secret but at the same time for the girl not to feel excluded; so as the coach remembered that conversation her eyes went wide and a smirk made its way on her face.

«Well, I guess it must have been Finn, they've been dating for a year or so if I'm not mistaking.» the brunette said shrugging, she wanted to seem not too concerned or involved in the whole situation, her coach knew about her situation, and she couldn't raise any suspicion on the woman or she would have been kicked off the team as well. She was hoping her coach would let her go in a bit, since she was starting to feel under pressure.

«Mh, and how far should Quinn be now?» Sue asked faking curiosity; she was just trying to make the brunette say something that would let her understand who really had gotten the blonde pregnant. She was not going to kick the brunette off the team, but she was going to help her, if only she would confess it to her. The blonde, however, was going to be kicked off, for her own good more than anything else.

«I don't know coach, we aren't that close anymore. Maybe one month or something around there.» the brunette was trying to sound as distant as she could, even though she was talking about her child, but she couldn't let it be shown, she was going to keep it a secret for as long as she was capable of, even forever if she could. Santana got up from the chair and tightened her ponytail as she looked into her coach's eyes. «I really should go now coach, I came to inform you of those events, but I now have a Spanish test and I should really go…»

«Help Brittany, I now Lopez, no need to seem so concerned about a mark. Anyway, you can go, I will provide with Fabray.» Sue nodded towards her cheerleader and gestured her the door to make her leave.

As Santana opened the door of her coach's office she bumped into something, or someone. Insults started to make their way out of her mouth but she stopped herself as she looked down to see where her books had fallen and saw her blonde on the floor. The Latina knelt down and grabbed the blonde's hands looking straight into her eyes.

«Quinn, are you okay?» the brunette whispered as she helped the blonde get up from the floor and as Quinn nodded and straightened her dress out, Santana knelt once again and grabbed their book handing then Quinn's to her. «Sorry for basically knocking you… down.» Santana said gulping at the almost pun, she couldn't believe she had to use those exact words to describe the situation. Quinn, on the other hand giggled at the brunette's cuteness and then excused herself saying that she was going to talk to their coach about some new routines and then left the Latina alone in the hallway.

 _Some hours later, during the break_

«Santana, I really don't get you.» Brittany and Santana had just finished the Spanish test and the brunette had basically done the whole test instead of the blonde. She did not mind, but she wished anyway that Brittany could do her own tests, she was smart, but the Latina seemed the only one to notice that. They were currently walking down the hallway, Santana had still her head wrapped around the conversation she had with her coach and also the fact that Quinn had gone to talk to the woman right after her, and as Brittany talked to her, the fear that the blonde already knew what she had done was eating her from the inside.

«What do you mean, Britt?» the blonde stopped walking and turned to face the brunette, she could easily see that the Latina was quickly becoming nervous and frustrated, as if she was hiding something and the blonde knew exactly what she was hiding.

«I want to help you with Quinn and your baby, San, but I can't do it if you aren't honest with me.» the brunette was looking into the blonde's eyes and she was starting to sweat from the nervousness, she knew what she had done was totally wrong, but the other blonde was putting her life and her baby's in danger, and she couldn't allow that. «Quinn told me everything that happened that day. Three weeks ago. You just told me you two had a fight over the fact that she told Finn he was the father. But you bailed on her Santana, one again! How could you do that?»

The brunette sighed happily for a moment, Brittany still hadn't found out about her conversation with Sue, but then what the blonde had just told her made its way into her brain and she started to panic once again. She hadn't been honest with Brittany when she had gone to her house crying three weeks before, she was too ashamed of herself and she didn't want to face what she had done for the second time, so she did what she seemed to do best, she lied.

«I was scared, Britt. We were just laying down together and suddenly she brought up once again the pregnancy, and I couldn't see straight. You know what happened to my sister when people at her school found out about her, she had to change school. I can't go through that, and it's not just the fact of being gay, we're talking about me being intersex here, Brittany. I can't let people know. I just can't.» the brunette started to ramble on and on as tears started to form into her eyes and slowly to trace their way on her cheeks. The blonde nodded understanding, she did not agree with the way her friend treated Quinn, but she cannot blame her completely, she was afraid, people wouldn't understand that she had nothing to do with the way she was, she was just born like that, they would just think she was a freak and make fun of her, and Santana was scared.

«Come here, baby.» the blonde welcomed the brunette in her arms and started to rock her gently, kissing her head as she felt her shirt become wet because of the Latina's tears, but she couldn't care less, her friend needed her: Quinn wasn't the only victim in that while situation.

 _Later that night - Lopez's residence_

The Lopez family was sitting at the kitchen table having dinner and talking about the two daughter's school day. Santana was sitting in beside her mother, Maribel, while her sister, Emily, was sitting beside her girlfriend, Alison, and Carlos, Emily and Santana's father was presided.

«So, have you decided what you're going to do next year, Alison?» Carlos asked while they were eating, Maribel and him suspected that Alison and their daughter wanted to go to the same university, but they wanted them to follow their dreams, what they really wanted to do.

«I still haven't really thought about it. But I was thinking something like Yale or Columbia.» everyone at the table except for Emily turned and looked at the blonde surprised, it was totally not what they expected, it wasn't what Emily wanted to do.

«I know what you're all thinking, but we need to do what we really want to, and not because we want to be together, if we-» Emily's speech was interrupted by the bell, Carlos was about to stand up when his youngest daughter stopped him saying she was the nearest to the door and excused herself.

As Santana got nearer to the door she heard banging on it and when she opened it she was met by a soaked, angry and flustered blonde.

«Quinn? What are you doing here?» Santana asked shocked, she stepped back allowing the blonde to come inside, but the other girl just stood outside in front of the brunette under the rain. The Latina then grabbed her hand and forced her to follow her into the house glaring at the blonde. «Are you crazy? You're completely soaked, Quinn! You could catch something, or worse, the -»

«Shut up!» the blonde said firmly sending a death glare to the brunette. «You just have to shut up! I know what you did, and you behaved like a total coward not telling me anything before I got inside coach's office. She told me I was a disgrace, Santana. She told me that cheerleading is supposed to have girls doing beautiful and graceful routines, and not balls rolling around, because there is football, basketball and others for that. Do you have any idea how those words hurt me, Santana? Yes, of course you have, you know everything about me. She treated me as if it was my fault, as if I knew what could have happened, but newsflash, Santana! I did not know. You weren't supposed to get me pregnant, and I am not blaming you, but I just can't stand people blaming me!» the blonde was now crying hysterically and Santana had no idea what she could do, she couldn't hug the girl because she knew that the blonde would flip and she would just make things worse. Santana knew how much Quinn was hurting, their coach's words had probably hurt her like she hadn't been hurt in years, and the Latina knew why, and she just wanted to murder Sue, but she also knew it was mostly her own fault.

«Quinn, listen, please. I talked to coach only to help you out, you didn't want to quit cheerleading and on the long run you would have hurt yourself, and I couldn't allow you to do that. We're talking about my child too, Quinn. I don't what him or her to get hurt, or worse.» the brunette was talking calmly, trying to soothe the other girl out, but she could clearly see how the blonde was getting angrier and angrier rather than upset. Her face seemed like it was contorting, she was looking at her as if she wanted to cut her in little pieces and then give them to a lion to eat.

«Stop acting like you care! You need to stop! Because you act like you care and I seem to be then bad one, the one that doesn't give a care in the world for her own child. One day you care for him or her and the other you won't even acknowledge the fact that I'm pregnant, and you don't get to do that, Santana! The first time that I talked to you about the baby you just said it wasn't yours, and you left. And I get that, okay? You were scared, but then you did the same another time, and you keep going back and forth between wanting to take care of the baby and not giving a fuck about it. I just can't stand it anymore, I am pregnant, Santana, and we can't just act like one day it's important while another one it isn't. There's a life growing inside of me that I need to take care of, and I can't keep getting nervous and upset because of you, I just can't. So let's act how you did when I talked to you about the pregnancy, okay? The baby isn't yours and I'm gonna raise him or her with Finn, end of the story.» the blonde state firmly, she was torn between kissing the brunette in front of her because she was showing her so much care for the life inside her belly and yelling at her because she just couldn't decide whether she wanted to be part of the baby's life or not. So she just decided to keep her tone as calm as possible and tried to reason with the Latina, she knew it wasn't fair towards Finn to force him to raise a baby that wasn't his, but she couldn't manage thought the whole pregnancy alone. She turned around towards the door when she was stopped by Santana who grabbed her arm.

«Santana, please let me go. Just don't do this, I can't anymore.» Quinn pleaded with her voice and with her eyes, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was trying to stop herself from sobbing, but she had to get out from there as soon as possible. Santana nodded and let her arm go, she looked down and then looked one last time into the blonde's hazel eyes, while her brown ones were starting to get watered.

«Take care.» she simply whispered, knowing very well that the blonde understood exactly what she meant with those words. Quinn nodded and got out from the house as the Latina closed the door and leaned against it while tears ran down her cheeks tracing a path in contrast with the color of her foundation. She then composed herself as best as possible and made her way to the kitchen where her family was still eating.

«I'm sorry if there was some screaming. I don't feel like eating anymore, if you excuse me I'm gonna go to my room and lay down.» the brunette kissed her mother and father on the cheek and waved at her sister and her sister's girlfriend and then made her way to her room. She closed the door and leaned against the wall curling up and hugging her knees; she cried and cried wanting to scream and beat herself up because of her stupidity, she let go the only good thing she had and now there was no turning back. Her thoughts stopped when her bedroom's door opened and Emily and Alison made their way inside, the two girls knelt down in front of the youngest and waited for her to lock eyes with the two of them.

«How much did you listen to?» the younger Latina asked feeling ashamed, she had tried to keep her voice down, but they didn't result to be very quiet. Santana raised her head to find her older sister and her blonde girlfriend looking at her sweetly and she felt her heart warming.

«Enough to understand what the problem is.» the blonde said softly, Santana and her had always had a good relationship, while the two Latinas always fought like it's supposed to be between sisters, the blonde and the youngest had bonded right away; Santana always went to her when she had some issue, and the blonde always promised not to tell anything to Emily unless it was necessary.

«I feel so ashamed. I didn't want Quinn to feel as if she was alone in all of this, but I was afraid. I mean, if I had always known there was a possibly to get caught in a situation like this maybe I wouldn't have reacted like such a coward. But I had no idea that I could get a girl pregnant and -» the younger Latina started to say as she looked away from the two girls in front of her, she couldn't believe she was actually talking about that situation with someone who wasn't Brittany or Quinn, the whole thing made her feel even more ashamed of herself, Quinn was the one carrying a baby and she was behaving like her world was going to end.

«Wait you what?» Emily asked shocked, she looked at Alison and her girlfriend looked back at her with the same look shrugging her shoulders: they obviously did not catch that part. The younger Latina looked at them with wide eyes, she was going to pour her heart out about the whole situation, but they didn't even know Quinn was carrying her child. «We thought Quinn was pregnant and the two of you were fighting because you are in love with her. We didn't understand you were the one getting her pregnant.»

«It's a shock, I know. When she told me I totally couldn't believe it either, I mean, you know too, the doctors have always kept saying that I couldn't knock anyone up, but I guess they were wrong. That child is mine.» Santana stated firmly, she had stopped crying as the two girls had come into her room, but after that statement tears started to form into her eyes and slowly they were once again tracing their path on her cheeks.

«And what happened?» the blonde asked while she leaned her back against the wall next to her girlfriend's sister and she welcomed her in a hug as the girl kept crying. Emily was still kneeling in front of her sister tracing invisibles drawings on her legs trying to soothe her out.

«I keep changing my mind. I tell her that the baby can't be mine, then I behave as if I want to be a part of her and the child's lives, and then I tell her that I can't and that she has to raise the kid with Finn. The last thing I did was talking to coach about the pregnancy, and she kicked Quinn out of the team.» the brunette said softly, she felt so ashamed and she didn't even understand herself, so she couldn't blame Quinn for being upset at her. She knew she just wanted to help the blonde but she also knew she behaved like a bitch, like the Santana everyone thought to know well. The two girls nodded and wrapped the youngest into an hug whispering to her that they would have sorted everything out.

 _Two days later..._

Santana was still laying in her bed while her alarm kept going off trying to make her get up and starts her day, but she just turned it off and turned herself onto the other side of the bed. It was Monday again and the last thing she wanted to do was to face Quinn and everyone else at her school. She hadn't talk to Brittany during the previous two days and it was the weirdest thing, but she just wanted to be alone; her own parents had miraculously understood that too and they had left her alone during the weekend, she only had talked to Alison and Emily, the only two people allowed into her room.

«Santana! Do not make me call you another time this morning!» she heard her mother yell from downstairs, and just like that her alone time was brutally cut off and she forced herself to get off her bed and join her family for breakfast. She wondered if she should get dressed but she decided against it, and made her way down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen she opened her mouth to say hi to her family, but what she found in the kitchen forced her mind to make up a different word.

«Quinn?» the brunette was welcomed into her kitchen by the sight of her favorite blonde having breakfast with her family, while her mother was happily telling her how they would go shopping to buy some new clothes for the pregnancy. Santana was watching the whole scenario confused while Quinn looked at her with wide eyes after hearing her own name.

«Oh, hi sweetie. Quinn is going to stay with us, her parents kicked her out last night.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**  
 **Yes, I'm actually alive, this is no hallucination! I'm so so so so very sorry for not updating for so long, and I also know there are no excuses, but I just want to tell you guys that I've started my last year of high school, and I'll be having exams in June, so I literally have no idea when I'll be able to write something and update, but m I'll obviously do my very best!**  
 **So, I don't want to keep you much more, I'm just gonna say that I don't think this is my best chapter yet, but I couldn't keep you hanging on for much longer!**  
 **So enjoy the chapter, and again, I'm sorry! ❤**

* * *

Santana was waiting at her front door, her Cheerios uniform was in place, her ponytail was tight on her head and her light make up was perfectly done, her Cheerios bag was placed on her shoulder as she was leaning against the wall next to the door. Because of the hurry Quinn had the previous night while packing up her things she had totally forgot her car's keys, so Santana's mother had basically forced her to take the girl to school. As the Latina was leaning waiting she saw her sister coming her way, Emily leaned beside the younger Latina.

«You should talk to her, you know.» the older brunette stated staring in front of her where the stairs were, checking for Quinn's arrival. «I mean, now that she's staying with us you two can't just ignore each other.» the brunette said looking to her sister, who just nodded looking in front of her lost in her own thoughts.

«Do you know what happened with her parents last night?» Santana asked still lost in thought as she started up the stairs waiting for Quinn.

«Yeah, she told us everything while you were still sleeping.»

 _ **The previous night**_

 _Quinn was sitting on her couch with her head in her hands, Finn was right beside her, looking at the ground. In front of the couple, there was Russell, Quinn's father, while on an armchair between the two couches there was Judy, Quinn's mother._

 _Silence had been filling the room for some minutes, as the young blonde was still trying to understand what had just happened. Her dumb of a boyfriend had basically just told her parents about the pregnancy throughout a song; Quinn couldn't realize if the boy actually thought that her mother and her father weren't going to read throughout the lines and get what Finn was singing about, or he just wanted to actually tell them._

 _Not that there was much thinking to do to realize what he was singing about, because the line "You're having my baby" pretty much told everything._

 _«There must be some sort of mistake here.» the older blonde interrupted the awkward silence drifting her attention to the young couple. «Quinnie, we raised you right.» As her mother started to complain Quinn tried as hard as she could not to roll her eyes, her mother was such an hypocrite, she had the courage to criticize her in front of her father and when she discovered it all she didn't do or say anything._

 _«You – You did. We didn't even have sex.» Her boyfriend tried to step in and explain to her parents the whole thing, but they just looked at him like he either had grown another head or was just trying to fool them. Quinn's mother tilted her head and looked at the boy._

 _«I'm sorry, can we just stop with the lying, please?» Judy said sarcastically, and Quinn wanted to just get up and slap her. She was so mad at her mother. But then again, she couldn't expect them to believe the story she had told Finn, just because he bought it didn't mean everyone would, when she told Brittany about it she laughed at Finn._

 _«But I'm-» the young boy tried to defend themselves once again, but shut it as Russell raised his head and looked at his daughter. The whole time he had just looked down, not saying a word, not making a sound, Quinn was fearing him, he usually yelled or broke something when he was mad, or disappointed, but he never stayed silent, or still._

 _«_ _When you were about five years old I took you and your sister down to an Indians game. All the other dads brought their sons. But my two girls were enough for me. Your sister made it through the whole game. But you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen 'cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud and wake you up. Didn't matter. You stayed asleep in my arms till the game ended.» At first it seemed like her father was actually talking to her, but as he went on and on with his speech it occurred to Quinn that he was just talking to himself aloud, actually just remembering that day. The blonde listened anyway to her father as he was lost in his own thoughts. She remembered that day, she loved those moments with her father, those moments where he showed her how much he loved her, those moments where it seemed as if her father and her had an actual sweet father-daughter relationship. But deep down she knew it wasn't like that._

 _«Daddy, I'm so sorry.» she knew her father had always been hard on her, and she never complained about it, but she also knew that deep down he loved her, he loved his little girl, just as much as he loved her sister. She knew that if she insisted on the part of him that was actually sweet and caring maybe he would have forgiven her._

 _«You need to leave.» Quinn's heart skipped one beat before realizing her father was glaring at Finn. She felt actually sorry for the boy, but it was actually better than her first though. But she had at least to try for her boyfriend._

 _«Wait. Please, daddy, can we talk about this? Finn is a good guy. He loves me.» As she said those words her heart clenched, she didn't actually know if he_ loved _her, but he was willing to raise an unwanted child with her, that must mean something, she thought. She surely didn't love him, there was no doubt, and in that moment she felt guilty. More than when she had found out about the baby, knowing it couldn't be his._

 _«You too.» her father's voice was cold and distant. Quinn suddenly raised her head and looked straight at her dad, who was looking at the couple with indifference, as if the whole situation didn't even bother him at all. The blonde was at a loss of words, she couldn't even think, she had known since she found out about the baby that her parents weren't going to take the news well, but that wasn't just for her, it was probably a typical situation for teenagers; however she would have never thought that her dad would have ever kicked her out. «Get out of my house.»_

 _«But you can't do that. She didn't do anything wrong.» Finn's voice sounded almost like a whine, he was extremely frustrated, witnessing his girlfriend's parents treating her like that, he could understand being upset about your teenage daughter being pregnant, it wasn't like his mother had thrown a party when she discovered the pregnancy, but kicking her out was over the limit. As the young boy realized that Russell wasn't going to do any more thinking about his decision, he turned his attention to the older blonde in the house. «Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something.» From what he had seen the previous times he had spent some time with the Fabrays, Judy never took a side that wasn't her husband's, but the young boy figured that if this time the object of the discussion was whether to kick Quinn out or not, maybe she would have defended her own daughter._

 _«Don't bother, Finn. If she wanted to do something, she would have when she found out that I was pregnant.» Quinn knew she didn't have to disrespect her parents, she had always been taught that, and being Russell Fabray's youngest daughter she had to lean it in the hard way, but this time she also knew that her own mother wasn't going to defend her. Not even if the whole situation turned like all the other times Russell had a disagreement with her; it wasn't a problem with Frannie, Quinn's older sister, and that was because to her parents' eyes, Frannie was the perfect daughter, unlike her. Quinn knew her mother was never going to be on her side, because that would have meant to go against Russell, and she couldn't afford that._

 _At that statement Russell turned his whole attention to his wife, his face showed disbelief and disappointment._

 _«You knew?» his tone and his expression showed almost disgust as he stared at his wife, death in his eyes. Quinn knew she would try to defend herself, even if that meant she would have to throw her own daughter under the bus; Judy seemed at a loss of words and she looked taken aback by her husband's question._

 _«I – No. She didn't tell me anything.» Judy immediately jumped up defending herself, just like she had always done. She looked at her husband like a lost puppy, probably trying to make herself be pitied by him so he would just blame it all on his daughter. Quinn was completely shocked, she knew her mother was like that, she had always been, and she was expecting just that same reaction from her, so it shouldn't had her so shocked, but it did. After all, she couldn't stop herself from hoping, hoping that just for once her mother would end up being like her friend's mothers, caring and putting her child before herself. But she was wrong._

 _«But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared of what he would do if he found out that you just pushed it aside like we do with every bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist.» Quinn knew she had a point, she had been raised to just do what she had just said, and so she had been doing for her whole life. She hadn't talked about so many things that bothered her, or that upset her, because that way, it was just as if everything was perfect. She was crying, she was in front of her own parents crying, crying because they were kicking her out, crying because they weren't even willing to think about it twice, crying because they were throwing out their daughter without the slightest doubt._

 _«Now_ do not _turn this on us._ You _are the disappointment here.» Her father suddenly stood up from his armchair and yelled at her, he was angry, he was ashamed, he was disappointed in her, but he wasn't worried, he wasn't thinking about his baby girl, he was only thinking about what this situation would do to his family's impression on other people. He pointed his finger at her, only to underline the fact that she was the only one to blame, when he really didn't know anything about the whole real situation._

 _«Why?» the youngest Fabray whispered with a broken voice. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her father, trying to calm him down, to make him understand that they could all talk about this, that he didn't need to kick her out. «Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?» Even though she actually didn't even make a mistake, well cheating was a pretty serious mistake, but she didn't know she could get pregnant with_ Santana's _baby, so that wasn't actually her mistake. It was the doctors' mistake, but her father couldn't understand that, not that he actually knew about the whole Santana thing._

 _«Who are you? I don't recognize you at all.» Her father said, still with his voice fulfilled with anger, even though she could hear a light tone of… sadness maybe. It was probably disappointment though, Quinn knew she had always been a disappointment to her father._

 _«I'm your daughter. Who loves you, and I know this must be hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's all gonna be okay.» Quinn said almost in a whisper, but she knew her father had perfectly heard her; he stared at her without moving a single limb, he stared at her intently, thinking and, mostly, judging. Then Russell moved._

«What happened then? Did he hurt her? If he did…» Santana was cut off by her sister raising her hand to stop her with her open palm, the eldest one just shook her head and Santana felt as if she could breath again, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. «Well, then what happened, Emily? Didn't she tell you?» her sister just nodded at her question before opening her mouth.

«He just ignored her. He gave her half an hour to pack her things and get "the hell out of his house" as he put it. So Hudson helped her gather up all her things and they went to his house.» Santana listened and only nodded in understanding, but then she thought about the blonde that was upstairs in the guest room getting ready for her to drop her at school and something wasn't right in her story.

«But you said they went to Orca's… then why did she end up here?» the younger Latina asked confused, she felt sorry that her – the blonde had to go through that with her parents, she didn't even want to imagine how she would feel if her own parents were to ever kick her out, and _she_ knew she would at least have her sister.

« _Finn_ 's mother called yours and she explained what happened. You'd be surprised to know whose mothers yours is friend with. Maribel, God bless her seriously, offered me to stay here, well actually she just told Carole and after _a lot_ of insistence your mother convinced her and Carole talked Finn into taking me here. I didn't even know where we were going this morning until I realized we were a few blocks away from your house.» Emily's mouth opened but the voice Santana heard wasn't her sister's; both Latinas turned their heads only to find the blonde they were talking about on the steps, she seemed quite calm for a girl that had just been kicked out of her house, and that had the brunette concerned.

«Oh, you're ready.» Santana whispered casually trying to change the subject, she had no idea Quinn was actually listening. It wasn't that the Latina didn't want her there, it was just unexpected and awkward. As Quinn nodded while slowly getting downstairs, Santana grabbed her bag and flipped her hair over her shoulders waving at her sister, who just shook her head. Quinn followed the brunette outside and smiled at Emily as she closed the door and then got in the passenger seat while Santana started the engine.

«Do you want me to take you to school or do you want to stop by your parents' house to get your keys and car?» Santana asked softly as she kept her eyes on the road. After some minutes the Latina still hadn't gotten any reply so she quickly turned her attention to the blonde beside her: she was leaning against the window and had her eyes closed; Santana had no idea if Quinn was in fact sleeping or just lost in her thoughts. Then it hit her: the blonde probably hadn't slept at all; the Latina then stopped her car and grabbed her phone, after dialing the number it only took a couple of minutes for the other person to pick up.

«Sanny! Are you already at school? Sorry I'm late!» Santana could clearly _see_ the smile on Brittany's face, she couldn't understand how someone could be so happy at 7:30 in the morning. Anyway, as she opened her mouth to answer she heard some muffling in the other end of the phone and then the other girl started talking in a serious tone. «Tubbs, I can smell from here how much you smoked! Do you want me to ground you once again for two more weeks?» That girl was so convinced her cat smoked and did drugs, the Latina shook her head smiling.

«Britt, listen up. Are your parents home today?» Santana asked calmly, she was hoping the blonde would get straight to the point so she could start the car once again and drive there.

«I think they'll be back around 6-7 pm. Why, San?» the blonde asked confused, usually when the brunette asked those kind of questions was because she wanted them to skip school, but they were used to do so on Fridays, and it was Monday, so Brittany just couldn't really understand what was going on.

«Would it be okay for you to skip school today? I will explain everything to you later.» the Latina said, she knew the blonde would never say no to her, but she also knew she couldn't just take Brittany for granted. As she talked to her she took a look at the blonde beside her, who now was definitely sleeping: she had her head against the window and her hands were resting in her lap while her mouth was slightly open and Santana could clearly hear her snore. She smiled as she placed her hand on the blonde's leg hoping not to wake her, Quinn only moved a little and then she rested again her head flat on the window starting to snore once again.

«That's okay, Sanny. Are you gonna come here then?» Santana could hear a zip being undone and she knew the blonde was taking off her Cheerios uniform to put on some casual clothes to spend the day in. She smiled starting the engine and mumbling a "yeah, be there soon Britt" ending the call. She started to drive again to Brittany's house while her hand was still resting on Quinn's leg, who just kept on snoring, the Latina giggled and got back looking at the road. As she pulled in front of her best friend's house she saw the blonde on the doorstep waiting for her, or them, even though she didn't know Quinn would be with her. Santana got out of the car and made her way to the passenger seat, opening the door trying not to scare Quinn.

«Quinn? Wake up, c'mon. We're at Britts.» the Latina whispered trying to wake the blonde, who, on the other hand, just waved the girl off and mumbled something that Santana couldn't quite catch. So the Latina looked back at Brittany, who was looking at her with her eyebrows furrowed trying to understand what was up; the brunette turned her attention to the petite blonde and slowly and gently got half inside the car undoing the seatbelt, then she slipped her left arm behind Quinn's back while her right arm went under the girl's legs. Before she knew it, she heard a soft voice mumble "I got the car, you two get inside", so the Latina lifted the petite blonde into her arms and carried her inside Brittany's house, as she got in she spotted the sofa and gently laid her there, taking a blanket to cover her. As Quinn was peacefully sleeping on the blonde Cheerios' sofa, the latter got back into her house.

«Santana Lopez! What on unicornland did you do? Did you kidnap her?» the taller blonde whispered-shouted, but as she saw her brunette best friend shocked, her face turned pale and she looked at the Latina in horror. «You drugged her!»

Santana shook her head chuckling and made her way into the blonde's kitchen. Brittany looked at Quinn sleeping on her couch and the followed the brunette who was already bent in front of her fridge looking for something to drink, or probably to eat.

 _Some hours later…_

«I think she literally hasn't slept at all last night, San.» Brittany said looking at Quinn, who was still sleeping on her couch, the brunette had told her everything that had happened in the previous two days and the blonde had decided that the Latina had took the right decision bringing her there to rest a bit instead of going to school. The two Cheerios had spent the previous hours talking about the whole situation while cuddling and waiting for their best friend to wake up; even though it seemed like Quinn had no intention of waking up since she had been snoring for hours. The two best friends were sitting on the other couch in the Pierce's living room, Santana had her head on the blonde's lap while the taller girl was stroking her hair as she talked about every little thing going on into her mind. Lord Tubbs had finally decided to join them and he had got on the sofa Quinn was sleeping on and he was currently laying on the blanket between the girl's legs. While the two girls kept on talking they heard a muffling sound coming from Quinn's direction, so they both straighten out and turned their attention to their friend, who seemed to be slowly waking up.

As Quinn slowly opened her eyes she didn't recognize her own house, the walls had a different color and she couldn't recognize the smell of the house, also, she didn't have a… cat? As Quinn looked at the cat she recognized the first thing since she had woken up… that was Lord Tubbs, Britt's cat. As the blonde raised her head she was met by her two best friend sitting across the room together, Quinn was confused by the brunette in front of her, she was pretty sure to have left her house this morning with the Latina in her Cheerios uniform and… oh, now that she was actually thinking about that morning she remembered why she wasn't in her own house. Her parents had kicked her out.

«Quinnie Pooh! You're finally awake. Sanny and I have been waiting for you for hours. You feeling okay?» Brittany was already kneeling beside the couch Quinn was laying on, she took the blonde's hand in her and smiled sweetly at her. Quinn smiled too but her eyes couldn't stay focused too much on the other blonde, she felt as if she _had_ to look at Santana, she was there, she had took her there probably because she knew she was tired and she wanted her to rest, and Quinn knew she should've been mad at the Latina, but when said girl showed her soft side it was nearly impossible. As the petite blonde's eyes reached the brunette, hazel eyes were met by cocoa ones and the Latina smiled as the blonde bit her lip. Quinn then turned her attention back to the other blonde who was still smiling at her, now petting her cat.

«I'm good, B, thanks. So… how long have I been asleep?» the petite blonde asked to her best friend. As the latter talked, Quinn noticed that Santana wasn't moving at all, and she wondered why. The Latina was only looking at them and nodding to what Brittany was saying, but she didn't seem intentioned to move closer; after a while that the taller blonde was talking, Santana's eyes met once again Quinn's, and the Latina quickly looked at her hands, and while she was playing with her fingers the blonde understood: she wanted to give her as much space as she was able to. So Quinn decided to keep looking at the brunette waiting for her to look up once again, as she did, the blonde nodded towards her and she saw the Latina's eyes light up as she scooted closer, but she kept her distance anyway staying behind Brittany.

«So, Quinnie, I have been waiting to ask you something, and since Santana's here I think it's better to ask now. What have you decided to do with the baby?» Santana's ears perked up at the question and she looked at Brittany and then at Quinn, feeling her heart trying to rip her chest apart and get out.


End file.
